Talk:Barloom
Wo nimmst du diese ganze Kreativität nur her? Irre. BelniFore 10:19, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Die Frage geht an Dich zurück, Meister der Regelkunst. Danke für das Kompliment. Ist nix als römisch-karthagische Geschichte mit einem Hauch Venedig dazwischen gemischt ;) HaraScon 10:37, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) **"HaraScon, the living lexicon!" BelniFore 11:59, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) ** Kurzfrage: Zeittafel von Danu & Phoraman - wo soll die sein - in Deinem Kopf ? Auf Wikipedia ist sie derzeit zumindest nicht;) HaraScon 09:44, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **In meinem Kopf leider nicht (mehr) so genau. auf FSF liegt sie zum Download. Magst du sie vielleicht auf Wikicities übertragen? KainNiemand 09:56, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Wieso sind eigentlich Frauen vom Senat ausgeschlossen? Wär doch cool, auch ein paar alte edelsteinbehängte Donnen als Familienoberhäupter zu haben... Und die Heiratspolitik im Senat würde es auch beleben, wenn man mit einer Frau nicht nur ihr Geld, sondern auch ihre Macht im Senat heiraten kann. Nur so eine Anregung. KainNiemand 10:20, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Eine Idee wäre das schon - nur: Frauen kann man indirekt wegen ihrer Abstammung heiraten, um in den Senat Idee: Kurie ? quasi "einzuheiraten". Grund - eigentlich nur mein historisches Vorbild Venedig/Karthago. Aber warum nicht ? Ich habe kein Problem. BelniFore ? HaraScon 12:11, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) =Name für den Stadtsenat= *Noch etwas fällt mir ein - vielleicht gibt es einen besseren Namen für den Hohen Rat, so etwas wie Senat, Signoria, Consilium princeps? Wir haben den Hohen Rat schon in Phoramen und ich hätte gern für Barloom was eigenes. Was meint ihr? KainNiemand 13:36, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Was wäre mit Reichskurie ? Landsrat ? Staatstribunal ? Please choose. HaraScon *Klingt alles gut. Am besten nichts mit Rat und Tribunal, da es davon bereits zum Verwechseln viele gibt. BelniFore 08:13, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Hierarchat - Mitglied Hierarch; haben wir zwar schon, aber klingt trotzdem gut;) HaraScon 09:22, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Hierarchat gefällt mir für Barloom micht. Wir haben das in der Kol'abaha und es impliziert Ämter innerhalb der Kurie. Finde, dass die einzelnen Mitglieder gleichberechtigt sein sollten (Können ja intern Parteien und Familien bilden). Barloom ist ja quasirepublikanisch verfasst: Ich finde Stadtsenat oder Aristie (Mitglied: Aristos) besser. Weniger abgenutzte Alternative: grch. Beltistia (Mitglied: Beltistos) = "die Besten, die Vorblidlichen" KainNiemand 09:49, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Noch ein Name fällt mir ein: Praeceptor, Praeceptorat, Praeceptoren. (Gabs nach einer Web-Quelle als Titel bei den Templern). KainNiemand 10:13, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Aristie und Beltistia gefallen mir am besten. Endlich mal was erfrischend Neues. Klingt weder zu Germanisch noch zu Lateinisch, von diesen Wortklängen haben wir nämlich schon recht viele und ich finde es recht flairehaft jeder Nation ein eigenes und konsistentes Wortbild zu verpassen. So gesehen plädiere ich inständigst dafür, nicht zuviel Wortklänge/ Pseudo-Sprachen in einer Nation zu mixen, damit manches nicht zu ähnlich wirkt. Erfundene Pseudo-Sprachen und -Titel sind, find ich, genauso opportun und helfen dem exotischen Flaire. Aber auch hier sollten Namensklänge eine gewisse Konsistenz in den jeweiligen Regionen bewahren. Besonders in den Chaosregionen ist es mir sehr wichtig darauf zu pochen, damit sich in unserem Wortschatz kein Feldmarschal oder König Ughlugh sondern vielleicht eher sowas wie ein Khan Ughlugh oder überhaupt eine eigene, ersonnene Bezeichnung festsetzt. BelniFore 12:14, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) *** Was haltet Ihr vom jetzigen Entwurfswort ? Sofern erfundene Begriffe gelten sollen: Azurat (Mitglied: Azurin) oder Megarat (Ausgesprochen MEGARRAT) (Einzahl: Megarach oder Megas) HaraScon 13:33, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) ***Klingt suuuuper! HaraScon for Emperor! Meine Vote hast du. BelniFore 14:04, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) ***Azurat und Megarat haben beide ein -at hinten und den -rat drinnen. Die wollt ich eher loswerden. Ein Mega Rat ist auch nichts anderes als ein großer Rat. Als Bezeichnung für die Adelsschicht hätte ich lieber etwas mit venezianisch-mediterranem klang, nichts mit ach und rat und so. Wenn mit mega dann lieber Megaron, ohne Einzelbezeichnung (Mitglied: Patrizier) Stimmen wir ab? Namensvorschläge Hoher Rat ? HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Senat ? HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Signoria Zu Italienisch HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Consilium Princeps Zu Umständlich HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Reichskurie Na ja, was besseres hab ich auch schon produziert HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Landsrat Zu direkt aus "Dune" HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Staatstribunal Zu Richterlich HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Hierarchat Klingt unhandlich (Im Namen des Hierararararrrrhchhhhaatgs, Sie sind verhaftet ?????) HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Aristie #BelniFore Klingt für mich zu wenig ausdrucksstark, eher wie ein philosophischer Begriff, als Klüngel machthungriger Aasgeier und Geierinnen HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Beltistia Detto HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) #KainNiemand #BelniFore Praeceptorat Too Bulky HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Azurat Haut mich nicht vom Hocker - klingt wie ein Süßstoff HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Megarat Klingt wie ein Suppenwürfel HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Megaron Klingt wie ein Saurier HaraScon 14:54, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Neuvorschläge (danke KainNiemand für die Endungssuggestion): Angra - (Mitglied Angriarch) Lorga Mardala Megaulea Megaura (Mitglied: Megaurarch/rat) # HaraScon 15:56, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Magnaura (Mitglied: Magnaurarch/rat) # HaraScon 15:56, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Leontia *Die Abstimmung war von mir gedacht, um die Diskussion abzuschießen, nicht um die bestehenden Vorschläge zu kommentieren und sechs neue hinzuzufügen. Das macht es nicht leichter. Bitte entscheide dich für einen oder zwei und schreib #~~~~ dazu. LG, KainNiemand 15:04, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Danke. bisher gibt es nur bei einem Begriff mehr als eine Stimme: Beltistia. Könntest du dich damit anfreunden, HaraScon? Würde vorschlagen, den Begriff in den Text des Artikels einzupflegen. Die anderen Namen finde ich auch schön, wie wär's wenn wir sie uns für die vielen Organisationen aufheben, die wir auf Kay Eriya noch erfinden werden? KainNiemand 17:57, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Ok - füge mich demokratischer Mehrheitsentscheidung. Wie heißt das einzelne Mitglied ? HaraScon 18:13, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) *P.S. Die -archen und -ate lass ich lieber in Phoraman. KainNiemand =Schlich und Barloom= * KainNiemand, weil Du nach Barloom und Schlich gefragt hast - der Name "Mavon" (Beinahme "Zollarschloch") rings a bell ? Damals, in Kindertagen ;) ??? Ja,ja der kleine korrupte Offizier ist groß geworden, mächtig und sehr, sehr böse.... ;) HaraScon 17:52, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Hab jetzt den Artikel endlich ganz gelesen und finde Barloom sehr gut und flairhaft beschrieben. Vielleicht würde sich ein Abgleich der Namen und Jahreszahlen mit der größeren Zeittafel zu Phoraman und der von Danu anbieten? Sehr gefinkelt und ansprechend finde ich den Querverweis zu Fayla. Mavon, der korrupte Zöllner-Hauptmann, der damals ca. 35 war, müsste demnach ein Greis von über 70 Jahren sein. Würde gern wieder dort spielen, vielleicht auch mit einem Nachkommen/Nachfolger von Schlich, dem Marder? Er selbst müsste, wenn er noch lebt, jetzt (4810) vielleicht schon die Gicht spüren (55 bis 60 Jahre alt). Schlich hat in den vergangenen 35 Jahren sicher auch nicht geruht und noch einige Abenteuer erlebt. KainNiemand 13:21, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Was wäre mit folgendem Adventure - eine Art "Konventsrunde"- Schlich als greiser alter Mobster, mit einem (Zieh)Sohn, einer Geliebten, einer rechten Hand, einer Enkelin als Grogs... Schlich gäbe einen genialen Paten ab - vielleicht als Führer eines kleinen Sklavenrings, eines Schmugglerrings, einer Assassinengilde - wer weiß, was unter Lajus Namen so alles in einem "Laju-Konvent" alles herumfleucht. Was ist - KainNiemand, Lust ? ;) HaraScon 09:22, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Schlich als Pate wär sicher cool. Aber da möcht ich mir was ausgefinkeltes einfallen lassen. *Zu Mavon - der war damals 25 Jahre alt, ist demnach knappe 60 und durch finstere Magie ?/Gnade der Götter/robuster Gesundheit/guten Hausarzt ein Mann in gutem Gesundheitszustand, der vermutlich noch mindestens 10 bis 15 Jahre lang eine wichtige Rolle spielen kann. Vergessen wir nicht a) Gräuliche Greise sind hervorragende Schurken (siehe Hänsel & Gretel, Krieg der Sterne uA) b) Unkraut vergeht nicht...;) HaraScon *Schlich war damals 20-25 und Mavon ein gutes Jahrzehnt älter. Jedenfalls wird nicht Schlich ein Greis sein und Mavon ein Jungspund. Außer natürlich es ist Magie im Spiel. Plaudern wir uns das aus, wenn wir in Barloom spielen. KainNiemand 09:56, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Dass Mavcon 10 Jahre älter als Schlich war, ist mir nie in mein Meistergehirn und über meinen Meistermund gekommen. Ich glaube, die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse müssen ihn in Schlichs Augen älter aussehen haben lassen ;) HaraScon 13:29, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Dein Meisterhirn hat gedacht, dein Meistermund gesprochen: Mavon sei so alt wie du ihn machst. Er heiße Mavon oder Mavcon, wie auch immer du willst. Die Lichtverhältnisse waren ziemlich blendend und Erinnerungen sind formbar. Ich hab mir damals gedacht, "Dem alten Krieger sollt ich mal bei Finsternis begegnen..." Stimme dir übrigens zu: Gräuliche Greise sind hervorragende Schurken. KainNiemand 13:47, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Hi hi, lustig eure Dialoge. Wie wärs mit diesem Mediationsversuch: Schlich wurde Opfer eines Warpings und sieht nun aus wie eine wandelnde Rosine. Mavon und Mavcon sind zwei Brüder, die oft verwechselt werden. Plötzlich wird einer von beiden umgebracht. Je nachdem ob es der ältere oder jüngere Bruder war, entscheidet sich auch Mavons/Mavcons Aussehen. Na? Bin ich ein Genie, oder was?! BelniFore 14:11, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Oder was. ;) KainNiemand 14:16, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Faszinierend. Aber Mavon und Schlich können ja ruhig das gleiche Alter haben. Alt bist Du geworden, mein Freund... Im Gegensatz zu Dir werde ich auch älter werden.